


Self Indulgence

by PugPackage



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Headcanons Everywhere, M/M, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PugPackage/pseuds/PugPackage
Summary: Gabe and Jack have been having a fine time on the farm. Having abandoned their posts in favor of the quiet life they'd dreamed of before the accident. Unfortunately for them, certain powers want Gabriel back at his post in Talon.





	Self Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> hey so uh. this is a whole bunch of self indulgent headcanons of mine. jammed into a scene that was part of an rp with a friend. so uh. yeah. i hope you get some enjoyment out of this. It's very short and not very sweet but here it is and I'm actually quite proud of it.

It had been a nice week for Gabe. He had finally found a cocktail that managed his pain well enough. His mood lifted as well. But a nagging worry keep tickling the back of his mind. Even now as he weeds his garden, Jack over by the coop feeding the chickens.   
The worry is made real as something flies at the man and knocks him back a bit before he collapses. “Jack!” Gabe shouts, rushing over, to grab and inspect him. There’s no physical damage, but he’s certainly much weaker. The wind picks up as a hover jet descends and opens. Gabe watches it descend with dread and anger written across his face. The clacking of heels accompanied by a rather behoved sigh getting him up off the ground. “Such an… abysmal location, is it not?” Moira asks, stepping onto the driveway. Purposely avoiding the dirt between the ramp and the cracked pavement. Gabe looks over to Jack and back at Moira, the question on the tip of his tongue.   
She rolls her eyes. “Ugh, he’ll be fine. The charge wasn’t enough to kill him. Unfortunately. I’m capable of mercy. No pun intended.” Her chuckle would send chills down a weaker man’s spine.   
“How did you find us, Moira?” Gabe demands, standing up straight and calling forth one of his shotguns forth. Moira takes a few steps down the driveway, looking around at the Morrison homestead with general disdain for it. She casts an uninterested look Gabe’s way. “Oh come now, Gabriel. Do you really need to ask that? All it took was the right price, and Sombra happily handed it over.”   
“Don’t put words in my mouth, bruja. You told me you were going to rip out my implants.” Somba leans on one of the beams of the hoverships entrance. “Let me know when you’re done. I don’t want any part of this.” She walks back into the ship, giving Moira a dirty look as she does. Gabe scowls. “You’re still the same.” “You’ve been gone a month don’t give me that. I came to bring you back. We need you Gabriel. I need you. You responded so well to my previous experiments.”  
“Fuck that! Your experiments are why I ended up the way I am. And it’s my stupidity that got me in your chair. I should have just listened when they said there was a good reason they weren’t going to fund your research anymore. Now I live day to day in constant pain, because I couldn’t even tell Angela what was going on with me. She thinks it’s her fault I’m some kind of fucked up life draining monster. Not to mention all the other dreams you’ve killed.” Gabe mutters, casting his eyes downward. Moira scoffs, a harsh sneer on her face. “Oh please, what mundane dreams of your life did you have that could be more important than the evolution of humanity?”   
Gabe inhales shakily, a pained look crossing his face. “Leave. Now. They can send whoever they want. I just never want to see your face again. I’m done being Reaper.” He bites out, snarling at her viscously. Moira laughs, circling around Gabe. “Oh? Did I touch a nerve, Commander? But I suppose if that’s what you wish.” She sighs in that villainess manner where she isn’t going to leave it be. “I know your medical history Gabriel. Though I’d never expect McCree’d be related to you. He never responded as well to my experiments…” Moira sighs, disappointed. “A pity, but they did provide an excellent stepping stone for Madame Lacroix.” She comments lightly.  
Gabe sees red, wheeling around and point his shotgun at her point blank and firing without a thought. Moira teleports away. Reappearing at the open entrance of the ship. “Oh please Gabriel, did you think some men are just born being able to glow orange and shoot ten men with six bullets?” Moira laughs as the ship closes and lifts into the air. Gabe begins to teleport, only to be stopped by Jack’s hand coming down on his shoulder. “Gabe… don’t. You following her is what she wants.” He croaks out and Gabe turns, concerned. “Jackie… You’re right. Let’s get you inside.” He makes sure he’s supporting Jack as they head back in. He presses a kiss to Jack’s temple. “I love you….” Gabe murmurs.


End file.
